


Till Death Do Us Part

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry is a dog, I forgot about Liam and Zayn, M/M, Niall is depressed, Oops, and Louis is just an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry the loyal dog stops his owner Niall from committing suicide by knocking the gun out of his owner's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this happened, I was on twitter waiting for a friend to respond to me and this just came up… I know I know pathetic.
> 
> And it’s short… oops

“Bloody hell,” there was a sort of crash that sent Harry, a black lab that was currently sleeping, whining in protest. He went to inspect the damage, and in the kitchen, his owner who looked exhausted was standing over a broken round thing he used for eating. Harry was just about to walk over there when his master made eye contact with him and shooed him away.

“No boy, you uh can’t come through here.” Harry whined and sat down stubbornly in his place. Niall, which was his master’s name from the way his friends always called him, groaned.

“Fine, if you want to cut your ball sack and finally get neutered on your own, you can.” Harry continued to stare at his owner.

“Why are you staring at me Harry?” He cocks his head to his side, starting to pant slightly.

“I have a crazy dog as a pet. Honestly why couldn’t I have gotten a regular animal, or even a cat.”

Harry barked at the sound of his natural enemy, seeming to grin at Niall now.

Harry stays where he is, watching as Niall loses interest in him and starts to clean his mess. When Harry deems it safe, he pads over to Niall and nudges his food bowl in his direction. Niall pats his head gently, getting the food and heading over to the telly to watch some golf.

Harry gets to cuddle with Niall after he’s done with his food, tail thumping wildly as Niall scratches at the god blesses holy spot behind his floppy ears.

The next day, Niall is woken up by Harry’s barking, which slowly growing to growling as one his best mates, Louis is making his way in. Harry’s never really liked Louis, and only god knows why.

“Lou! Just uh, tie him up.” Niall calls out, putting on a jacket and wincing when Harry’s jaw nearly snaps on Louis’s hand.

“I’ll be back later Harry.” the dog whines and sits at the door, blocking the blokes from leaving.

“I don’t see why you don’t just get rid of him Niall, he isn’t to any worth anyways.” Louis sneaks by Harry, as does Niall and he can’t help but his heart clench when the whining continues, all the way until they’re earshot away.

Harry sits there, well into the afternoon waiting and stomach growing, waiting for Niall’s return. Niall on the other hand was getting into major trouble with Louis. The two had gotten ahold of some drugs, were high as they stumbled about the town.

When they finally decided to make their way home, Harry had taken a nice little nap, whimpering in his sleep when he saw flashes of his human taking a gun and walking away from him. What could that mean? What would he do with that thing, Harry knew enough from his past owners what the small object could do. He saw them end lives left and right and always threatened to take his life if he was ever bad.

You could say that Harry was scarred for life but Niall always made everything better. He heard keys jingling and curses that could only belong to one person. Niall. He runs up to the door, jumping up at Niall and licking his face. his stomach growled but only a little as he realized that there was no Louis and no Louis meant a happy Harry. Even more so if he got a cuddle from Niall.

“Argh down boy,” Niall scratches under his chin and fixes him a bowl of kibble. While he eats, Niall slips into his bathroom and looks into the mirror. His eyes are droopy and there’s bags under his eyes.

“ARGH!” Niall yells, causing Harry to perk up and wonder where his human has gone. Niall slams his hands on the counter, hating the way that he looks. He hear a whimper and scratching. He groans, opens the door and shoos away Harry into the living room. This was it, he was officially done. He grabbed the pack that Louis got him during their day trip, taking it into his room.

Harry immediately knows that something is wrong, he sees Niall heading to his room, without so much as a glance in his direction. He slowly walks behind him, keeping quiet in case he chases him away again.

Harry follows him until the door shuts right in face. He makes a sharp bark, one filled with warning and anxiety and scratches feverishly at the door.

Niall was inside his room, currently mesmerized by the small but powerful handgun Louis swiped for him. At first he couldn’t believe he had done that for him, but then again as Louis always said, “You’re depression isn’t as compressed as you make it to be.” It didn’t take rocket science to know that the blond was depressed but at least he hid it well.

He looked into the chamber where the bullets were held and took off the safety. This is it. He was actually going to do this.

Meanwhile Harry was going crazy outside the door, whining and barking, once jumping up and paws hitting the door like he was meaning to pound on it. It’s enough to snap Niall out of his trance and open the door to let the dog in. Might as well go with his best mate at his side right?

He orders the dog to sit but Harry is having none of it. He eyes the black object like a hawk, growling and in one quick motion, knocks it out of Niall’s hand and nuzzles into his chest. Niall is stunned, and a bit overwhelmed. He pats the head of his dog and falls into his bed, allowing Harry to come and cuddle with him.

Maybe killing himself wasn’t the answer, maybe the answer he needed was right in front of him the entire time.


End file.
